


It'll be okay

by MightyNarwhal101



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Mental Breakdown, Miscarriage, Sad Ending, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:52:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15148595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyNarwhal101/pseuds/MightyNarwhal101
Summary: I thought of this at 1 aminspiration from a role playforgive me





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, this will be sad. There will be death, hysteria, crying and a slight happy ending. You've been warned.

The knot has been tied, adoption papers out of the way, new house bought and new jobs with better pay. Everything seemed perfect, like they were in some movie. Their little family was very mixed, but it was still perfect in its own little way. David and Gwen are happily married with the world's shittiest son that they loved whole heartedly and even managed to get a small house of their own in an American Dreamesct suburb. And soon in there lives will be an addition to their family.

The nursery was set and ready, Gwen being careful to not do anything that could strain the little bun, David both anxious and excited about the child.  _His child. The child he made with his beautiful wife!_ And Max definitely ready to be a big brother. Today was a monthly check up on the growing Fetus, usually David would go with Gwen to see the development, but he needed to get Max his Flu shot for the upcoming school year. Dropping her off, he waved goodbye and drove off to the the pediatric clinic.

It should have been a normal Checkup. That's what Gwen was thinking as she was laid on the table, her stomach 4 months pregnant, covered in gel as the Doctor gently moved around the sensor. She smiled up at the monitor at the small mishappen human baby that was growing. It felt so surreal that she's actually pregnant. The doctor however wasn't smiling. In fact, she looked concern.

"Is everything okay?" Gwen asked when she noticed the puzzled and concerned expression of the doctor's face.

"... The fetus is underdeveloped" She sighed quietly, continuing to move the sensor around.

"...What... what does that mean?" Gwen asked, a growing panic bubbled up in her chest.  _Oh no... No please God don't tell me it's..._

With a heavy sigh, the doctor turned to Gwen with a sullen look "... I am so sorry, but the fetus dislodged from the uterus... It hasn't been growing and now it's... I'm so sorry, but it's dead" She admitted softly, taking Gwen's hand in attempt to comfort her.

She sat up, eyes wide as the news hit her like like a punch to the gut. Dead. Her baby was dead. It didn't even make it out of her. It was dead?  _No.. No No No Nononono_. Tears began to stream down her cheeks as her throat tightened up. Her hands shook as all she could do was clutch her stomach and sob out. She screamed and cried until her throat became sore. The doctor as well as a few nurses came in to hug her, in attempt to keep her together as well as give their condolences.

 

It felt like hours. She cleaned her face, talked with her doctor about where she should go to remove the dead fetus and was wished a good day. She stood outside, head down with her hand clutching the straps of her purse. Her mind spiraled as her hand idly rubbed her stomach. Gwen's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden 

_BEEP_

Looking up startled, she found David right by the curb with his big warm smile. She didn't have the heart to tell him right now. Not like this. Slipping in, she buckled up and looked forward.

"So! How did it go?" David asked with a hum. driving off. Gwen took a deep breath and leaned her head agaisnt the window

"I'll tell you later... I'm tired right now" She sighed back quietly. David didn't push for details, be knew her emotions were unstable as well as her mood, she was working, eating, and existing for two after all.

The car ride was quiet, Max in the back with his arm sore as he quietly played on David's phone, David humming along to the songs on the radio and Gwen looking out the window as she fought back the tears in her eyes.

 

Later that night, the three ate pizza, soda and watched movies until they all got tired. Max was tucked in nice and tight and Gwen and David got ready for bed. Gwen laid on her side, allowing a few tears slip out now that David couldnt see her face. She needed to tell him. David scooted closer to her, an arm wrapped tight, yet gentle around her stomach as they were in a spoonin position. David smiled into her shoulder as he planted gentle kisses on her as he gently rubbed her stomach.

"... I can't wait. If its a girl, I hope she'll be just as wonderful as you" He hummed, having hopes for a little girl he could happily spoil. A little Princess. Gwen choked up, she curled ip into a ball and began to shake.

"Gwen?" David gasped quietly, seeing how his wife was about to go into an anxiety attack. He sat up, as well as pulling her up as well. He began to panic as well "H-Hey calm down, its okay!" he reassured, not knowing what was wrong, but her being worked up like this wasn't going to help anyone. She began to sob out again, shaking as she hugged her shoulders and began to scratch at her skin. On the verge of screaming, she sobbed and sobbed as streams of tears rolled down her cheeks. She gasped and wheezed as it felt harder and harder to breath. David pulled her in for a tight hug, holding onto her hands so she wouldnt hurt herself, he let her cry, squeezing her tight in attempt to keep her from falling apart.

"Gwen please, tell me what's wrong!" David begged, holding her close "Why are you upse-" "It's  _dead_ David" she sobbed out, gripping his hand. David's eyes widen as she said that.

"... w-what is?" He asked cautiously.

"...It's dead... it.. It didnt even grow..." she cried quietly, pressing her face against his shoulder. David knew what she meant. He began to cry too as he just held her, crying quietly aginst her shoulder. They both held each other for an hour before they were calm enough to sit back and just... think. 

"...Let's... Let's go to sleep... you've had a long day..." David sighed quietly. Gwen nodded as she laid back down. David laid beside her and held her close to his chest. Emotional exhaustion took over as they both fell asleep. 

 

When morning came, David woke up bright and early to Make breakfast. He called their respective jobs and explained the situation, once cleared up, they both had a few days off to mourn properly for the loss of their unborn child. Gwen stayed in bed the entire morning, she didn't feel like getting up, just wanting to believe it was all just a night mare and her baby was just fine. She held her stomach as she stared off into space, her mind racing as thoughts ran past so fast and yet they all seemed to be the same.  _I want to be with my baby._ Rolling over, she stared at the orange bottle of her anxiety pills. _But they're someplace I can't get to._ Sitting up slowly, she grabbed the bottle, poured some into her hand, a far bigger amount than what is prescribed to take.

_Or... Can I?_

David came back in just as he saw Gwen shove a handful of pills into her mouth "GWEN!" He gasped, rushing to her as he had to force her mouth out and manually scoop out the pills. He then, carefully, but quickly dragged her to the bathroom, apologizing profusely as he shoved his fingers down her throat and made her vomit into the toilet. Gwen gripped the bowl as he threw up half resolved pills and whatever was left of the dinner from last night. Panting and gagging softly, she whimpered and began to cry once more.

David held her tight, having had the scare of his life. He held her to calm both her and him down. Max came in when he heard commotion and just.seemed confused and a little concern. Crap how does one explain to a ten year old that his little sibling is dead before it was even born?

"uh... M-Morning sickness" David quickly explained, as he held Gwen and rubbed her back. That answer made the boy raise a brow, but what did he know about pregnancy? Shrugging, he walked back out to the kitchen for breakfast. The two adults just held each other for a while. It was going to be a long day.

 

The day was calm. Or as calm as it could be Gwen cleaned herself up as she crawled back into bed to mourn. David brought her breakfast in bed, to which she begrudgingly ate. Once she had eaten, David sat next to her with the TV streaming Netlfix and other stuff. Max was bored so he joined in with the movie watching with his parents. They were mostly quiet, Gwen didn't speak besides empty "sure"s and "whatever", David stayed quietly mostly as well, he spoke to Max for Gwen when the kid was wondering what was wrong.

At some point, David left them to make lunch, so Max and Gwen were quietly watching TV. Well, Max was, Gwen stared down at the kid with tired violet eyes "..." quietly, she pulled Max up onto her lap and just hugged him. She hugged him as tight as she should, crying quietly once more. Max didn't know what to do, he's just a kid! What does he do when a twenty year old or so woman is crying and hugging onto him? All he could do in return was just hug her back. "..." Gwen smiled softly. Yeah, she still had her other kid, this cyncial little shit that's been nothing but a thron in her side for years. But he was still a good kid. David came back in and smiled softly at the two, he walked over and joined in, kissing Gwen's forehead gently. "it's going to be okay..." He hummed quietly.

 

"... yeah... it's going to be okay..."


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've had friends and others ask me to do a part two, so here you go

_Months passed by after the tragedy, of course Max was told the news, and though he didn't show it, it was clear he was bummed about losing his potential little brother or sister. Gwen stayed in bed for a week, crying nearly every night as David tried his best to cheer up his wife. When she was willing to leave the house, she decided it was best to let the fetus go, it wasn't doing anything besides floating there. With it removed, came a whole nother wave of emotions, her belly bump went down as Gwen felt almost empty feeling, as ironic as it may be. Still, she went home, having a week or two off, David needed to go back to work so he trusted that Max would watch over Gwen before the school year stated._

 

_Being with the kid did help Gwen alot, they went out to get his school supplies, ate lunch and talked about stupid shit like old friends, she even went to pick up Nikki and Neil so the trio can just hang out. She enjoyed the company and found herself smiling a little more. When David comes home, he always treats her to a date night or just shower her in affection as he always did. She felt herself getting better._

 

_And one day. They tried again._

 

_Gwen was never really a religious person, she didn't really know if there was some big God up far above the clouds granting miracles to those he seemed worthy. But it was a good comfort, to have hope in something that wants something good for you._

 

_........................._

 

_The sound of a gargled scream filled the hospital room, cheers all around of a healthy delivery as Gwen laid back, tired with her hair pulled back out of her face, she smiled sleeply as she was handed a small bundle, a little girl with bright green eyes blinked gently up at her, fair skin, firey red hair and a cute little nose. "... Welcome to the world Lucy..." Gwen cooed, a few tears rolled down her cheeks as she craddled the little girl. Her little Girl._

 

_"It took a while... but you're here now... I won't let anything ever hurt you..."_


End file.
